Mirabella Strong
)]] Name: Mirabella Avis “Bella” Strong Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Dancing, debate club, needlework, swim team, and writing club. Appearance: Most consider Mirabella's appearance to be one of a thoroughly attractive girl. However, such attractiveness lies mostly in clothing choice and the confidence with which Mirabella holds her slender frame, which consists of 132 pounds spread evenly over a height of 5’5”. One would hesitate to describe Mirabella as beautiful. Rather, she is incredibly pretty, her physique and facial structure having never developed to its seemingly full potential. Almost flat chested, and with spindly arms, Mirabella views her upper-body to be the least appealing part of her body. Having never been plagued with acne or most other facial abrasions that most teenagers encounter, Mirabella has been left with a clean and soft complexion. Her skin tone is a blanched alabaster one. Her head, which is of a large and oval shape, sits upon a thin and short neck, supported by firm and confident shoulders, showing her excellent posture. Mirabella's facial features are distributed evenly over the broad surface of her face. Her nose is a small, almost button-like, and is wide-nostrilled. Above her nose sits a pair of large hazel eyes which give her something of an ingénue-look, due to the fact that they are perpetually widened. Her eyebrows are two thin and high-arching lines on her forehead, giving her an ever-so-slight look of bemusement. A small dimple is embedded upon her right cheek, brushing just past her mouth, which is framed by thick and rose-coloured lips. Mirabella takes pride in the care that she bestows upon her teeth, and whenever she smiles she makes sure to show them off. A small gap between her two front bottom teeth remains the only noticeable flaw amongst the obsessively brushed and flossed teeth. Although it was originally black, Mirabella's hair quickly lightened to a more brown colouring. Her fringe consists of three lengthy bangs that, without the use of a navy blue hairband or a set of six scarlet coloured barrettes, would reach just below her bottom eyelashes. The rest of Mirabella's hair is a voluminous length that flows to the bottom of her ribcage and is kept regularly washed and maintained. Most of the time Mirabella usually keeps a hat of some kind atop her head to protect her hair, except when it is socially unacceptable for her to do so. She often wears a wide-brimmed straw hat with red piping along the edges, but prefers the maroon beret with a heliotrope fleur-de-lis embroidered on the top that she was gifted for her twelfth birthday from her mother, which she treasures extensively. Mirabella's dress sense could best be described as quirky, or unique. She gives an occasional nod to fashion, but mostly reinvents it to suit her own purposes. Although Mirabella isn't a major lover of clothing, the fact that she takes due care in her appearance shows through in the outfits that she wears. When in informal situations, Mirabella still likes to maintain a prim and proper exterior, and this shows through amongst most of her peers. In terms of tops, Mirabella generally favours turtlenecks, having amassed an admirable collection over the years, or t-shirts with simple patterns or phrases imprinted onto the fabric. Mirabella likes to have a mixture of dark and light colours, so her wardrobe is filled with a mixture of yellows and whites and lighter versions of colours, such as lilac or powder blue, alongside blacks and dark blues or burned yellows and dark greens. Mirabella mostly prefers to wear knee length skirts and tights, but when wearing trousers she never wears pants that ascend above her ankle. When wearing pants where above-ankle length is required, Mirabella prefers to roll up the cuffs instead of donning shorts. Her shoes are generally simple and practical footwear, and she isn't as specific regarding what she wears on her feet as much as she is with her other clothing. When exercising or engaging in walks, sneakers are her shoe of choice. However, in more laid back and less physically-straining conditions, she favours ballet flats, which she wears around the house and while at school. Save for her barrettes or hairband, Mirabella doesn't wear any accessories or jewellery of any kind. On the day of the class trip, Mirabella's attire consisted of her perpetually-worn maroon beret, which covered her hair restraint for the day: a bright new burned orange hairband. A crimson kerchief spotted with small rounded flecks of white was tied loosely around her neck. Below this was a cream coloured blouse, tightly buttoned and short sleeved. Her skirt was knee-length, pleated, and turquoise coloured, with an ivy-like pattern embroidered in black thread along the bottom edges. Black knee-length socks covered the rest of her legs, reaching into a pair of clashing but comfortable sneakers, coloured identically to her blouse. The deep pockets of her skirt were filled with a small collection of knick-knacks, consisting of a half-eaten muesli bar wrapped in tin foil, a blunted pencil, and a spiral-bound pocketbook of brain teasers, most of which are left half finished and abandoned. Biography: Mirabella was born to Sebastian and Avis Strong on the 14th of September. She was conceived out of wedlock when her parents' relationship was still in its infancy. Her mother was a young college student studying dance, the daughter of a moderately wealthy French fishmonger, and her father worked as an intern at the local hospital. The two met when Avis strained her ankle after over-exerting herself in an attempt to perfect a dancing maneuver and Sebastian was assigned to help her with her injury. Both were highly intelligent, and from the offset the two found themselves attracted to each other. Since childhood, Avis was treated as a princess due to her family's opulence, and was treated in a similar way by Sebastian, although for a good while he was unaware of the money she was set to inherit upon her father's passing. When Mirabella was still a quickening within her mother, Avis confessed about her wealth, and was promptly wed by Sebastian at a modest ceremony. Mirabella's birth was a difficult one, and afterwards Avis decided to abandon her career as a dancer to focus upon her daughter's upbringing. The choice of Mirabella's name was a point of contention between the pair. Sebastian wanted a simple name for his daughter, and he suggested simple names, like that of his aunts Mary, Melanie, and Maria, but Avis wished for her daughter to stand out more, suggesting a myriad of names from her homeland. After some time, the two decided to name their daughter a portmanteau of both of her grandmothers' names, Myra and Isabella. Upon writing their choice down, "Myrabella", they quickly revised it to the more pleasant appearing Mirabella. Sebastian stayed on at the hospital, eventually settling in as a nurse. With both her parents being studious types, Mirabella was instilled with the importance of academia from an early age. Avis would read to her nightly, and wished for her to have a strong passion for France, and her room was decorated with the colours of the French tricolour and filled with items of the country. Sebastian and Avis elected to not produce any more children, and instead focus on Mirabella entirely. Having grown up with four siblings, Sebastian learned the importance of sharing as a youngster, and stressed the importance of installing the same values into his daughter. Avis had no such lessons, but eventually agreed with her husband after some coaching. As a result, Mirabella never wanted for anything material, but wasn't spoiled either. When she started school, Mirabella, like her parents, was drawn towards academia. Partly through her parents' expectations, partly through an instinctual bond. She enjoyed physical activities as well, but was never as comfortable engaging in sport as she was when inside a classroom. From the age of five Mirabella displayed above-average talent in both reading and writing, and took particular enjoyment in speaking and swimming. Despite Mirabella having a disinterest in dancing, Avis insisted that she take at least basic lessons, and signed her up for tap and ballet at the age of five. After showing considerable skills in both styles, Mirabella began to warm to it more, and elected to continue with both of them through the remained of her schooling career. Mirabella's skills in swimming were first noticed as a child. She was noted to be skilled in water during compulsory basic water lessons at elementary school, and Avis was quick to nurture such abilities, signing her up for lessons at the local swimming pool. Although her flowery-sounding name was a source of consternation for her as a child, she gradually began to care for its uniqueness amongst a large amount of other kids with identical names. She is usually referred to as Bella by her friends, but her parents are insistent upon referring to her as Mirabella at all times. Until the age of eleven, Mirabella lived a normal childhood, albeit a sheltered one. When Avis' father, Bertrand de Pensée, died of a pulmonary embolism, his death came as a great shock to her family, and Avis was awarded her inheritance. A modest sum, Avis proposed using it to send Mirabella to a more prodigious school, and foster her various burgeoning talents, but Sebastian protested, telling his wife that he didn't want his daughter to turn out a snob. When Mirabella's parents informed their daughter of the money, she disbelieved them for a while, and, having grown up a content and happy girl, saw no reason as to why the money should be of any importance to her at her age. She elected not to inform any of her classmates, lest it alter their opinion of her. Her mother's inheritance did allow for certain luxuries, however. She was able to dress in clothes that she cared more for, and she had less stress concerning her eventual graduation into college. As well as dancing, Avis was also partial to needlework and embroidery, and, unlike dancing, this interest passed on to her daughter, Mirabella often repairs her own clothing, and it was she that embroidered the fleur-de-lis on her beret after a minor tear surfaced on it. Although needlework is not a major hobby, Mirabella enjoys it very much, and holds above average skills with a needle and thread. Mirabella and her mother often spend weekends together working on sowing together, and it was become a regular bonding session of sorts. When buying presents for her friends, Mirabella will often sow fabric images onto homemade bookmarks, thinking that something made by her would be worth more than money or a store bought present. Having inherited her father's bookish nature, Mirabella became a bookworm from her early childhood. With fantasy being her favourite genre to write in, she methodically reads through acclaimed works of the genre in order to improve her style. As well as fantasy, she is partial to more historical authors, such as Dickens and the Brontë sisters, and their verbose nature shows through in a lot of her pieces. From birth, Avis spoke in her native language with Mirabella, and continued to do so throughout her early childhood. When it came to learning French at school, having a native speaker for a mother proved extremely advantageous, and made French one of her best subjects. With two academically minded and highly intelligent parents, Mirabella's attempts to emulate them led to her placing a lot of unnecessary strain on herself. She'd often spend entire nights studying for insignificant tests and her obsession with obtaining perfect grades led to her isolating herself from her friends. Often fatigued from lack of sleep, a drastic change in her attitude occurred. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents, From birth, Avis spoke in her native language with Mirabella, and continued to do so throughout her early childhood. When it came to learning French at school, having a native speaker for a mother proved extremely advantageous, and made French one of her best subjects. From birth, Avis spoke in her native language with Mirabella, and continued to do so throughout her early childhood. When it came to learning French at school, having a native speaker for a mother proved extremely advantageous, and made French one of her best subjects. With two academically minded and highly intelligent parents, Mirabella's attempts to emulate them led to her placing a lot of unnecessary strain on herself. She'd often spend entire nights studying for insignificant tests and her obsession with obtaining perfect grades led to her isolating herself from her friends. Often fatigued from lack of sleep, a drastic change in her attitude occurred. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents, but before either of them could intervene, Mirabella hyperventilated and suffered a panic attack while completing a simple Geography assignment. This incident occurred in full view of her parents, and she was quickly diagnosed with General Anxiety Disorder and prescribed fluoxetine. Having experienced similar situations in his youth, Sebastian was able to relate to his daughter more than Avis could. Still emotionally vulnerable, Mirabella latched onto her father. His down-to-earth attitude and provision of financial stability for the family made him an idol to the adolescent. While she shares more common interests with her mother, Mirabella always runs to her father for support. With two academically minded and highly intelligent parents, Mirabella's attempts to emulate them led to her placing a lot of unnecessary strain on herself. She'd often spend entire nights studying for insignificant tests and her obsession with obtaining perfect grades led to her isolating herself from her friends. Often fatigued from lack of sleep, a drastic change in her attitude occurred. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents, Although she is dramatically less anxious and obsessively studious than before, Mirabella still places a large amount of importance on academia, and without her regular intake of medication, it is all too easy for her to become stressed and panic. As such, she attempts to divert attention from her generally strained demeanour through an overly ebullient persona. While at school, Mirabella is much more guarded emotionally, but at home she is less hesitant to cover up her feelings. When starting at Aurora High School, Mirabella was determined to gather a wide group of friends, and thus signed up for a variety of clubs. Most of them fell away when Mirabella found she lacked interest in them, and only three have persisted throughout her high school career: swim team, debate club, and writing club. When starting high school, Mirabella knew that she wanted to participate in at least one sport. Given her admirable skills as a swimmer, she joined the school's swim team in freshman year. Both of her parents are supportive of her efforts as part of the team. Even her father, who was never particularly skilled at any physical activity, is highly supportive of his daughter, attending as many tournaments that she participates in as possible. Her best swimming strokes are freestyle and breast stroke. A naturally talented public speaker, Mirabella was constantly looking for outlets with which to apply this skill. It wasn't until her freshman year at Aurora High School that such an opportunity materialised in the form of debate club. Although she enjoys collating facts and writing arguments, Mirabella much prefers delivering rebuttals and such than penning them. From childhood, Mirabella found herself drawn towards writing more than any other activity she participated in. The idea of being able to create other worlds and place other people into them was thrilling to her, and she would spend hours on end creating kingdoms and royal citizenry to live in them. As she grew older, Mirabella began to refine her writing style, opting for more mature and sophisticated subjects. Although she occasionally dabbled in poetry, Mirabella found it difficult to provide flow to the verses, and much prefers writing short stories and a variety of prose. A member of the school's writing club, Mirabella isn't a highly vocal participant with her own writing, and is self-conscious about critiques she receives when she does share. This shows through whenever she gets criticism, good or bad, from anybody. If it's good, she'll doubt it's authenticity, and if it's negative she'll fret over any minor mistakes, and thus miss out the larger, more obvious ones. Academically, Mirabella strives for excellence in all areas, and, for the most part, her grades show this, as she has gained mostly As. Science, however, has always proved somewhat difficult for Mirabella, but regular tutoring sessions have led her to achieve well with the subject, albeit not as consistently with her other classes. Socially, Mirabella's friendships are mostly founded on a love for academia. Unintimidating in appearance, Mirabella is generally amiable to most people, but tends to avoid those less inclined towards schoolwork. She has amassed a small amount of close friends of both genders, and tries to be friendly with most of her team mates. Seeing most high school romantic relationships deteriorate and not last particularly long, Mirabella has chosen not to partake in any. Although she has held several crushes and objects of pure lust throughout her high school life, Mirabella plans to get her education out of the way before engaging in a romantic relationship, serious or otherwise. Post-high school, Mirabella intends to immediately attend a college, her parents having amassed a calculable sum for her college fund both through frugal finances and the money left to her by her grandfather. Having applied to a variety of colleges, Mirabella intends to study creative writing, but, in the event that her applications fall through, she intends to take a sabbatical and spend a year in France with relatives. Advantages: Mirabella's swimming skills and dance lessons have given her excellent cardio. A good public speaker, her way with words might help her to dissolve verbal conflict. Disadvantages: Her self-pressure might lead her to overthink in more dangerous situations. The potential loss of her pills could lead her to become less stable emotionally. Designated Number: Female student No. 060 --- Designated Weapon: 3 Wood Conclusion: I'm going to putt G060 into one of two categories. Either she drives her way past that anxiety and slices through the competition, or she falls foul of her own hazards and the hole thing crumples. Ace or bogey, G060? - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by SansaSaver. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: SansaSaver Kills: '''Ian Williams, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Juhan Levandi '''Killed By: Hansel Williams Collected Weapons: 3 Wood (designated weapon, to Aria Samuels), Kama (from Katarina Konipaski), Kukri Knife (from Alda Abbate), Cat O’ Nine Tails (from Alda Abbate) Allies: '''Megan Emerson, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Francis St. Ledger, Ian Williams, Garrett Wilde, Matt Vartoogian, Ami Flynn '''Enemies: Hansel Williams, Andi Victorino, Katarina Konipaski, Ian Williams, Juhan Levandi, Takeshi Yoshikawa Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Mirabella's middle name - Avis - means either desired or bird, depending on your translation. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Mirabella, in chronological order. The Past: *Lonely Hearts Club Pre-Game: *Not So Quiet Time in the Lunch Room *She Taught Me How to Blind With Science *Historically Speaking *Quixotic *The Calm before the Storm *La Reine Du Bal V5: *The Despair Game *Scavengers *The Real Folk Blues *The The two people in the distance were Paulo and Becca *Mischief Managed *The Verdana Sisterhood *Sleeper Cell *Blown off Course *Young and Beautiful *Pre-Game *Internecine *Prayer for the Someone Who Is Somewhere Dying *All Battles Are Fought By Scared Men Who’d Rather Be Some Place Else *Litany Against Fear *Two Opponents *All for You *Glass *Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Ne Me Quitte Pas Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mirabella Strong. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Oi Vey, OKAY. So, Bella's ape-shit crazy. I feel though, the fact that she went full nutso leaves the build-up to all of that in the dust and forgotten, and that makes me sad. So much time, so much build-up, I don't think I was looking for a snap, which is what I got. It's a graceful and slow fall with a cartoon splat, I guess. Category:V5 Students